Jonas Emerson
Jonas Emerson is the District Seven male tribute of the 25th Hunger Games, which is also known as the first of the Quarter Quells. He was created by author Yelof530 (a.k.a. Meegan). This page is currently underconstruction while Ms. Meegan tries to figure out how to edit this stupid page. Biography Jonas is an extremely sarcastic, down-to-earth seventeen year old. He is constantly making jokes, mocking either himself or the Capitol or someone he cares about, but usually with love. Except the Capitol. The bastards deserve a pineapple up their rears for every person they've ever stepped on. Looking at his own reflection, Jonas describes "Brown eyes, a few specks of green blended in the irises, blinked at me with long, dark brown eyelashes. Brown hair, slightly curled, sticking out every which way, refusing to lay flat no matter how many times I pat it down...I adjust the collar of my shirt to cover neck, which flaked and showed bright red where I scratched at the skin too much." "...It leaves me on the smaller end, and with my already thinned-out frame, I'm noticeably smaller than the working class majority of my age." He also has an acclaimed smirk which closely follows most of his comments. Some may not even notice they're being mocked until their friends burst out laughing. Jonas is friendly but is often given the cold-shoulder. He is the third of four children of the District Seven Mayor, Byron Emerson. He is also the only son and noticeably favorited by his father. He is mainly known as "Mayor Emerson's son", a title Jonas shrugs off and avoids by all means. Mayor Emerson is not well-liked in the District. He is amongst the strictest of mayors in all of Panem, with laws that aren't always made for the better of the district. In addition, not too long ago, he had placed a law into effect that required all able-bodied persons over sixteen years of age to work in the lumberyard. His children are conveniently excluded from this ruling. He is a talented musician. In his reaping chapter, Jonas is described to play both the cello and guitar but knows how to play several other string instruments not mentioned. His prefered and the instrument he has the most perfected ability of playing is that of the cello. "It's a stress reliever and mind clearer, allowing me to get lost for hours at a time." He often plays for Justice Building conferences and other official dutiful activities for his father. Many people, including those his age, often avoid Jonas. Jonas, in turn, avoids them. As a young pre-pubescent, he had been bullied by his peers. His father easily nipped that in the butt, which made the other children hate Jonas further. It never stopped the exclusion and verbal assaults he's received. He never talks about this and tries to forget these exchanges. Jonas is tired of glares and the isolation. They think of him as the spoiled son of Mayor Emerson, thus as cocky, strict, and tight-fisted as the man. Jonas doesn't enjoy the relationship with his father as he never knows what's going on in the man's head and his intentions. *Mayor Byron Emerson- The "ass-hat" Mayor of District Seven and Jonas's father. He is known to favor Jonas over his four children and spoils him considerably more than his daughters. Jonas's discomfort around the man is significant as he can never pinpoint what the man wanted. *Mrs. Emerson- An often worried woman, prone to laughter as well as tears. She is a warm-hearted woman who doesn't put up with much bullshit. *Veronica "Ronnie" Emerson- Jonas's twenty-one year old sister. She takes most after her mother, described as being mothering and making awesome cookies. Ronnie had already moved out by the time of Jonas's reaping. Her hair is curled like the rest of the family but she is also plumpest of the Emersons. She is the only one of her siblings to inherit their father's green eyes. *Bellafina Emerson- Jonas's eighteen year old sister. She's known to "sleep around" in the District and Jonas considers her a raging bitchaholic. She is the most annoyed by their father's obvious favortism and seems to find pleasure in Jonas's eventual demise. *Mariska Emerson- Jonas's fifteen year old sister. She is his only younger sibling but also his best friend. Mariska hates her girl clothes and wore a set of Jonas's old clothes to the reaping. Her curled hair is shortened boyishly so. The two are significantly close. *Bentley- A music shop owner in the district. He crafts all the instruments for the district and Jonas is his best customer (being his only customer). They are mutual friends. Jonas is his only customer but the boy makes purchases so frequently, it keeps the shop going. Jonas comments that, without the other, there'd be a whole lot missing in their lives. Capitol Alexis Spurling (Chariot Prep)- Mentioned but made no appearance. Alexis thinks back to the short amount of time she has spent with Jonas during train rides and his reactions to their outfits (complete with a long robe-like dress) were speculated. Roulla Saney (Chariot)- Seen in silly skirt tree outfit. Damian Blackwater (Private Training)- Was described while trying to kill a bug "with fire" and "airstrike". Dame classified him as "Class C". Jonas Emerson '''(Evening)- The chapter begins with Jonas describing an angry Amerida as she yells at his district partner Alexis for getting such a poor score during dinner (which Jonas doesn't quite understand as he views his Five not much better than Alexis's Two). He softly talks to their mentor, Dae, and they discuss the difficulty for Dae to work with such poor scores. It is while making an exclamation that Jonas spills soup all over his pants and burns himself. This causes enough of a distraction for Alexis to duck out of the room. He hurriedly goes to his bedroom and showers, contemplating his chances and expressing his feelings of homesickness. Jonas begins crying silently. Soon, there is a knock at his door and Jonas wipes his face clear, smiling and acting like he's completely fine. Answering it, he finds it's Amerida. She relays the message that Jonas's request for a cello was confirmed and the boy quickly pushes past. When he positions himself to play, he hesitates, unsure of exactly what to play. Dae suggests for him to play how he feels, and all Jonas can think of is being homesick. He begins to play the banned song mentioned in ToB by Aspen and Nella, shocking Dae. Once finishing it, Dae tensely states the songs legalness (that's not a word, I know) and Jonas quickly changes. Dae confronts Jonas later about the song, and he swears he doesn't even know the words. Later that evening, after a trip to the bathroom, Jonas hears someones moving outside. He goes to the balcony to see it is Alexis. He walks out to join her, but is alarmed as she begins to try to climb over the railing. He initially believes she is trying to commit suicide by jumping. Swiftly grabbing her, she begins clawing at him and screaming. Demanding to know what she was thinking, Alexis shakily states she wanted to go home. Dae and Amerida barge out and demand to know what is going on. Jonas tries to cover but Dae points out that he is bleeding. He and Dae then explain how Alexis couldn't possibly escape because of the force field around the building. Alexis volunteers to assist Jonas in cleaning up and joins him in his bathroom. They discuss life back home and, seeming to make amends, agree to ally with each other once in the arena. Jonas goes back to his bedroom and, hoping to clear his mind, plays the cello. He reveals that he in fact did know the banned song of District Seven and quietly sings the last lines before going to bed. '''Anya Powers (Interviews 5-8)- Jonas and Anya have a conversation while waiting for their interviews. Once on stage, Jonas avoids all personal questions from Caesar and instead mocks him and the rest of the Capitol. Arena Bloodbath- Tripping and sliding throughout the beginning, Jonas has a short scuffle with Bren of District Three. He was then chased by Lucian Drake through trenches, where Jonas leads him into the lower levels and manages to leap across the trenches in an attempt to get away. A remark from Lucian momentarily distracts Jonas and causes him to fall into the trench, breaking a pinky and bruising his tailbone. Lucian spares him and Jonas continues on to the Cornucopia. Discovering nothing is there, through Pipper's point of view, he exclaims "Why, that plan was shot to shit. Foiled again!" '''Day Three- '''Jonas is on his own and noticeably hungry. He reflects on life back home, how residents of District Seven much be feeling, the demise of his district partner, and his (miniscule) chances of winning. Frustrated by his thoughts, he chucks his sock across the expanse and strikes another tribute. Jonas realizes it is Sean Armani and mentally curses himself. The tension between them quickly deflates as Jonas asks about Aleah and her harp (which he sees as the stupidest thing he could have). They joke around until they are ambushed by a pack of mutant Bandit look-alikes. Sean and Jonas are able to fight them off and errupt in laughter afterwards, seeing the absurdity of Bandit mutts. Introducing themselves, Sean is taken aback for a moment and gives Jonas a note that was tied to one of the mutt's tails, the name "Jonah" printed on the paper. It quotes a verse from an old bedtime story, and Jonas quickly concludes that it is a hint from Phoenix that there is something of use inside a mutt. He begins tearing open the mutts and Sean watches on uneasily. Jonas explains himself but turns away the help offered by Sean. The two part. Jonas continues on, opening each mutt, until he finds a small hand axe encased in the stomach of one of the mutts. Gathering himself, Jonas departs. He soon comes upon a girl tribute. Jonas watches on as she grinds a plant into some sort of powder and is confused until she hurries off to a nearby oasis. The only freshwater source Jonas has seen, he is startled to find the girl is poisoning it. He emerges from his hiding spot and advances. The powder scatters and the two fight until Jonas strikes her with the axe. The girl, who he discovers to be Juniper, collapses and Jonas deals the final blow, killing her. Trivia/Fun Fact Stuff *Various names have some sort of inspiration behind it. For example, Emerson and Bellafina are both companies/brands that produce musical instruments and supplies. *Jonas is named after the main character of "The Giver" and Mariska is named after the actress who plays Detective Benson on Law & Order: SVU. Ms. Meegan happened to be watching it while creating Jonas's application *There is an "Eyes Open" reference in Jonas's first chapter; "We're both just children. Just yesterday, we were fighting each other with sticks in the backyard." *The line said by District Seven mentor, Dae, "Don't get me started on lists" was a reference to Nella Birchalynn's list of things to do before she died in Tears of Blood. *I'm having way too much fun writing this and shouldn't edit so much. Category:Tributes Category:Bring Them To Their Knees